How you remind me
by Anyanka Black
Summary: Songfic to Nickleback's How you remind me. After their breakup Hermione betrayed Harry. She left him all alone with nothing but alchohol to confort him. But know she'll pay for what she did to him...


How you remind me

_Never made it as a wise man_

_Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_Tired of living like a blind man_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

They were in love, or so he thought. She had left him with nothing. How could she have done this? To him? They were perfect together, everyone saw how much in love they were. But suddenly it was just over, with no explanation.

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

Everyone knew he was 'the boy who lived' no one thought that he was just a teenage boy with feelings. She knew he was just Harry and at the end of the day he wasn't some hero he was just an exhausted boy, bathing in the pain of his existence. Around her, he could be who he really was; he didn't have to be a calm and guiding light to the rest of the wizarding world

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_I've been wrong_

_I've been down_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream are we having fun yet_

He looked at the bottle in his hand; he swirled around its contents and drained it. He was a wreak, everyone knew that. It was all over the papers 'boy who got dumped'. He stopped caring about anything; the floor around him was littered with empty bottles. Voldemort was killing, but everyone knew they couldn't look to him. They turned to Hermione, to try to make her apologize, to make him be the little hero everyone thought he was. He knew that he had to foil Voldemort's plans, but he really didn't care. It was her fault. Her own pride meant more than the lives of innocent people, all that mattered is that she thought that she was right in breaking Harry. She wasn't doing too good either, bombarded by _the_ _Prophet_, hated for what she did to the gem of the wizarding world. Why, how could she do this?

_It's not like you didn't know that_

_I said I love you_

_And I swear I still do_

Through his sadness and his disbelief, when she was breaking him into a thousand pieces he caught her arm and sobbed "I love you, I always will!" She just smiled and laughed.

"You shouldn't, and if you still do, you won't soon," The next day their break-up was all over the news. She had even given out directions to his secret flat, where he hid in when just living when Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, and Ron were dead was just too much. He had made her its secret keeper, and she had told the world where he was.

_And it must have been so bad_

'_cause living with me _

_Must have damn near killed you_

_And this is how you remind me of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

He let the bottle roll loosely out of his hand and land on the floor with a soft 'chink'. He got out another one and started drinking deeply from it. They had been together for years, lived together for years and she just betrayed him, broke him, and killed him, why?

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm_

_Mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_I've been wrong_

_I've been down_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle _

_These five words in my head scream are we having fun yet?_

Every day things got worse, but not for him. He was unfeeling, detached. For everyone else, they always looked to Harry, but Harry wasn't there; at least not their Harry.

_Yet yet yet no no_

How could she even live? She was responsible for his condition, and in a way responsible for the deaths of countless wizards and Muggles.

_Yet yet yet no no_

He knew she loved him; he had loved her with all his heart, all these years. How could she just stand by and pretend that she loved him with her every last breath? He knew he loved her once; what did he do to make her stop?

_Yet yet yet no no_

_Yet yet yet no no_

He knew what he had to do; life couldn't go on like this, for either of them.

_Never made it as a wise man_

_Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

She had betrayed him, tricked him. Did she even love him in the first place? He didn't know, and he didn't care. He stood up grabbed his wand and Apparated to her side.

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

She looked exasperated when he arrived. "Get over it Harry." she said, rolling her eyes.

"I am," He raised his wand, she looked frightened.

_And I've been wrong_

_I've been down_

_I've been down_

She tried to run away, but he blocked her exit. He grinned evilly. "_Avada Kedavra._" She collapsed lifelessly to the ground. Realization of what he had done hit him. He kneeled beside her dead body, sobbing.

_Been to the bottom of every bottle _

_These five words in my head_

_Scream are we having fun yet_

He sat there for at least half an hour just holding her. It was just too much.

_Yet yet are we having fun yet_

Through his tears he pointed his wand to his chest. "_Avada Kedavra._"

_Yet yet are we having fun yet_

_Yet yet are we having fun yet_


End file.
